The Dimension Games
by Obliviscere
Summary: Before peace, there was war. Before war, there was the Hunger Games. Before the Hunger Games, there was a rebellion. Before the rebellion, there was the Dimension Games. This is the prequel to The Hunger Games, with characters from other works of fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tarta Ricto smiled at the crowd before her, her dark purple lipstick seeming to glow in the dim conference room. Television cameras in small white spheres circled her through the air while the crowd sat dully. Ricto knew that she had to make this worthwhile for these people, and she had to get their attention quick. "As many of you know," she began, her heels clacking on the wooden floor as she stepped to the center of the stage, "Parallel Incorporated has been thinking of new ways to keep people entertained. Well, I am pleased to announce that we have finally found a solution."

Vacant eyes followed her as she walked across the stage, the screen behind her glowing white. "I present to you – The Dimension Games." Behind her black letters formed, mirroring the words she declared. The audience was still not amused, she knew, but hopefully they were going to love it. "As the public is aware, Parallel Incorporated has been working with inter-dimensional travel, and we have finally perfected it.

"Now we are going to use this new ability to jump through twelve different dimensions, taking two people from each. These two people will have some kind of bond, and they will each have an ability that will make them above ordinary. For two weeks, Parallel will train them in survival skills and self-defense." Ricto smirked, her eyes flitting with enjoyment. She could feel the suspense build, the next words falling from her mouth like a child on a slide.

"After the two weeks, the twenty-four tributes will fight to the death in an arena."

A murmur filled the audience, slowly turning into a roar of approval. Ricto's smirk turned into a grin, knowing that she had finally succeeded. After years of rising up through the company, with her innovative ideas, she had finally achieved what she always wanted – approval. Her smirk formed itself into a grin as the crowd clapped loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam Wincester took in a deep breath as he slowly woke up from his stupor. He was tucked into a bed, but he easily pushed the covers off of him. He wore what he was wearing when he had been driving with Dean in the Impala, but he felt extremely stiff. He reached into his pocket for a knife, but his pockets were empty. In fact, he was missing all of his possessions. How could he have been captured so easily with Dean?

Where was Dean?

He looked at the ceiling and bit his lip. "You better be with Dean already, Castiel," Sam whispered under his breath, slowly rising out of his bed. The room looked like a hotel; with a bathroom next to a door that Sam assumed went out to a hallway. He looked for a handle on it, but there was none to be found. He sighed; knowing that going out the front door would have been all too easy.

Behind him the window lit up, shining like a television on a pale pink screen. There was a brief moment of static before a woman showed up, her lipstick matching her eyes – white as snow. She pushed a black braid out of her eyes – so she wasn't blind? – and she seemed to stare directly at Sam. The hunter clenched his teeth, staring at who he assumed was his kidnapper.

"Hello Sam!" the woman yelled out in a cheery voice, and Sam winced slightly. Her face was stretched into a smile that made Sam uneasy. "My name is Irien Lerone, and I would like to welcome you to the Capitol on behalf of Parallel Incorporated!"

Sam furrowed his brow and bit his lip. He wanted to speak, but his throat seemed clamped. He housed Lucifer, but he was scared of this lady on a screen? "You seem a bit flustered," she continued, "so I'll leave you alone for a little bit. In the bathroom you can freshen up, and there are new clothes that we think you'll enjoy in the closet! In about an hour, I'll come and get you for dinner. I hope you enjoy your stay!"


	3. Chapter 3

Drake Merwin scowled at the window, wanting to just break it. He tried already, but every time that he slashed it with his whip, it instantly recovered. His sponsor Equis Sarga – what kind of name was that? – seemed like a tough guy, but Drake was sure he could take him. The thirteen-year-old caressed his whip arm, tying it around his waist. He looked back at the door he had whipped upon waking up, but the damage he had done to it already had been healed. What kind of material was it made of? He prayed to the Gaiaphage to help him, but it felt like the demonic god was disconnected from him.

Before he had awoken in the bed, the boy had just recovered from his arm injury. His master had given him the whip so that he could murder all those who stood in his way – but who was his enemy here? He chuckled to himself quietly, thinking that he would murder the first person that he saw. It wasn't like he had anything to lose. The worst they could do would be to put him back into the FAYZ, and that would be wonderful, he would be back with his master.

The sociopath stepped towards the dresser next to the bed. On it was a piece of paper, welcoming him to Parallel Incorporated Hotel. On the top was a symbol of four straight lines parallel to each other – how funny, Drake thought. The rest of the paper was a list of rules – apparently getting belligerent was not advisable, as the punishment was solitary confinement until "the event."

Drake sighed and then looked over at the bathroom. It had been so long since he had showered or got a change of clothes… Without hesitation, he stepped into the bathroom while shedding his clothes. He had nothing to lose, so why not make himself comfortable?


	4. Chapter 4

Cedric Diggory stared at himself in the bathroom mirror, admiring his new clothes. They were Muggle clothes, but they still looked kind of nice. With a sigh, he thought back to where he had been before he woke up in the bed. He had just gone to sleep – or it seemed – and was nervous for the Third Task of the Triwizard Tournament. His wand was missing from his robes when he had awoken, which kind of aggravated him. He felt naked. Even so, whoever kidnapped him hadn't hurt him yet.

There was a sound outside of the bathroom. "Cedric!" called out a voice – probably his sponsor, Noranina Foruna. "Are you ready for dinner? We don't want to be late!"

"Alright!" the Hufflepuff called back, his voice faltering. He scanned the bathroom quickly for some kind of weapon, but the only thing he could find was a comb. Decisively, he grabbed it and shoved it into his back pocket, pulling his shirt down to hide it. He looked around the bathroom one last time before opening the door and walking out.

"It's so nice to see you in person," Nornina announced with a grin, but Cedric felt her eyes scan him judgmentally. Her blue hair was wrapped under her chin like a helmet, and she wore a straight blue dress that sparkled. Cedric thought that she was pretty, but only in a model way, as if she were untouchable.

"So are you going to say why you kidnapped me?" Cedric managed to say, although his throat was clenched slightly. He tried to sound threatening, but the Hufflepuff just couldn't manage it – he was too nervous.

Noranina's smile didn't falter as she said, "You'll be meeting Miss Flint tonight! After dinner, she will inform you about why we brought you here, and what you'll be doing. After that, we'll have a social hour!"

"Brilliant," Cedric muttered. "Then let's get going."

Cedric's sponsor turned on her heel and marched down the hallway, not turning to check if Cedric was following.


	5. Chapter 5

Danny Fenton bit his lip, looking around the dinner table. There were a few people that were already seated. A boy with curly golden hair and strange tattoos all over his arms sat placidly a few chairs away from Danny. Two other guys sat next to each other, their eyes alert and clearly nervous. Out of the only door in the room came a boy who was older than Danny that wore a strange assortment of black and yellow clothing.

The boy took a seat, while his sponsor waltzed over to another table where the other sponsors laughed loudly. Danny felt that he was sitting at the kid's table. A few more people walked in and sat down, and then – _Sam. _Danny almost leapt from his seat, but instead he just made eye contact. His best friend walked briskly towards him and sat down. For an instant Danny was elated, but it slowly deflated as he realized that she was stuck there, too.

"Do you know if Tucker is here?" Danny questioned quietly, looking over his shoulder to check if anyone was listening. He spotted a camera in a corner of the ceiling that stared at the table. "Or anyone else?"

Sam shook her head, following Danny's eyes. "I didn't even know you were here," she admitted. "Have you tried getting out?"

"Yeah, back when I first got here," he whispered back. "They must have some ghost shield up, because the walls were pretty solid even when I went intangible."

Sam sighed and looked away. "I'm scared, Danny," she murmured, so low that Danny had to strain to hear it.

"I am, too," he whispered back, taking her hand in his. Before long, the table was finally full. Next to Danny was a girl with blue hair who spoke quietly to a boy with spiky blond hair. He looked up when he heard the door open, and suddenly the table fell hushed as a woman walked into the room. Her smile was taut, and she wore dark purple lipstick.

"Hello, tributes," she addressed them. "My name is Austra Flint, and I would like us to start dinner before we begin business. After the business, we'll have a social hour. Until then, enjoy!"


End file.
